Lona Jane Brightwood
by BlueMoon-Tenshi
Summary: Lona Jane was just a normal girl that had morbid nightmares about blood and green flashes of light.Until she found out she was a lost pure-blood witch that lost her family twice.Once when she helped defeat the Dark Lord when she was a baby with  Harry P.
1. The Begining

...Blood...a scream...sad brown eyes...running...blood...green lights..."Run Lona!"

I woke up in a sweat ,it happened again.I hate this place , I hate these dreams , but I think I hate myself the most , because I'm 11 years old today, and I don't have a single clue about what happened to me before I was 8. It tortures me that I dont know , things are even weider now because of those morbid dreams.

How silly of me,I forgot to interduce my self , my name is Lona Jane Brightwood , I'm 11 , and I have some abnormal looks , I have silver hair , a snowy skin tone , and lavendar eyes , Oh! And before I change my mind and decide not to tell you weird things happen around me , like vases break when I get really your probally wondering how I know my name well when I came to 'Miss Larkins Home for Orphans', they found it writen on the inside of my tattered shirt.

As I was saying earlier I'm 11 today , I would actually love to stay in bed today , but I can't , I even see Miss Larkin picked a dress for me to wear.

It is a simple cream colored dress that is short selved and it goes down to my knees , my shoes have slight heels on them there cream colored too, and there is a ribon that Miss Larkin always fixes my hair with , so after I'm dressed I brush my long hair and use the ribon as a 's time for breakfast and then for me to tour groups of people around Miss Larkins zoo.

Miss Larkin used to be worried when I went outside , because she was I would be made fun of because of my exotic looks , just the oppisite actually people thought I was 's I ate my breakfast and called a cab to drive me to the zoo today I was giving a tour to the Durselys.

When I get there I look around and I see 4 boys and a very small women were I was supose to meet the I walk over to them with an ever present smile on my face and say"Hello there , you must be the Dursely party , my name is Lona Jane Brightwood and I will be your tour-guide today."I then shake everyones hand , when I stuck my hand out to a skinny black haired boy with emerald eyes he flinched but tentivly shook my hand , I then smiled warmly at them an said "This way , please."

I showed them the lion's , tigers, birds , alligators and many others and I also therw in some facts and stories about each animal that made them laugh or then we got to the Boa black haired boy ,who was now known as Harry , got pushed out of the way by to chubby boys , whom I did'nt like much , and then they started taping on the glass so I went up to them and 'politely' asked them to stop"Hey!Stop don't you boys see the sign 'PLEASE DO NOT TAP GLASS.'?"They shurnk at my comanding voice and ran to look at another animal.

I then went back and helped Harry up and asked "Are you okay sir?They seem to be awful mean to you."He responded by chuckling and saying"You have no idea , I don't even have friends because Dudley bullies me all the time.""Well I'll be your first friend then!Would you still like to look at the snake?"His was smile really big when he said yes.A few minutes later it seemed the snake and Harry were the next events happened so fast I barely saw what happened the glass between the snake and Harry was gone the snake slithered away and Dudley was now inside the cage the security came and got him out and the family disapered in , what seemed like a flash.

I went home in a when I walked in to Miss larkin's study to tell her I was done for the day I saw a old women with a graying long brown hair , up in a bun , and brown eyes sitting across from her desk.  
> <p>


	2. I'm a what?

NOW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER AND I AM HOPING FOR 3 MORE REVEIWS!

"I'm a what?"asked Lona."You're a witch"said the women who now known as Minerva McGonagall ."Well,"Lona said with a tired expression which turned into a good natured smile said"I always was an oddball!".Minerva started to tear up again like the first time she saw Lona "Yes, just like your mother in so many ways..."Minerva whispered queitly.(Lets go back and see what happened right before this.)

~FLASHBACK~

Lona was looking striaght pass the unknown women when she went up to Miss Larkin and curtsied signifying she was done for the Larkin , a stern old women with a very warm heart smiled and said"Little Lona this women would like to speak with you , I will leave you 2 alone."she said excusing herself.

The next thing Lona knew she was engulfed in a tight,warm the unknown women looked down at Lona , she had tears in her eyes and said"Oh dear, here I go again , you just look so much like your mother , but you have your fathers eyes , oh I did it again my name is Minera McGonagall , you see your parents and I had a very close why I was so excited to finally be able to meet you."

Lona was stunned so she was only able to get out a simple sentence"You knew my parents?".She responded with a small , but warm smile "Yes child , I taught them."."Taught them in what?"."Transfiguration.".Lona stayed queit not sure what to say , she considered her self smart , but she never heard of that subject in her Ms McGonagall continued with a sigh knowing this was the hardest part"You're Witch , just like your mother and your mothers mother and so and so forth."

"I'm a what?"asked Lona.

~FLASHBACK END~

"So," asked Lona , "My mother...was a witch?""Yes and your father was a wizard.""Well that explaines next to nothing , no offense , but come on give me more than that!"

"Lona, I'm going to tell you a story but you have to listen carefully,"and so Minerva began the long sad tale ,"Once upon a time there was a dark evil wizard , he heard part of a prophecy about how a little girl and a little boy would destroy him so all the families that fit that desricption went into hiding and 2 families ended up together in one house those families last names were Potter... and Brightwood.", so as Minerva went on to tell the story and how the families were eventualy found and how the Dark-Lord himself went to go dispose of them , the parents died first , the mothers sacraficing their lives for their only children"But when when the Dark-Lord tried to kill the children something happened and instead of the children dieing he did , and by doing so he marked them as his equals , the boy ended up having a scar shaped as a lightning bolt on his forehead , while the girl ended up with a scar that looked like a pair of tiny angel wings on her front left shoulder."

"That was the end of the boy's adventure because the only family he had left hated anything to do with magic."

"While girl only had 2 family members she was aloud go to and she lived happily for 7 years and she was seven some of the Dark-Lord's most trusted followers were angry that a little girl killed their master , so they planned and struck on the little girl's 8th birthday , they slaughtered the the girls family and when they found the little girl and was about to kill her , her magic relapsed killing all of them and once again she was known as a hero , but when the auror's got there the little girl was gone."

"It took months to find her , and when we did , we found she was at an muggle orphanage , the ministry thought that this would be a good chance fo the little girl to start over and have a happy life , everyone , but a few , agreed."Minerva waited for Lona to take everything in."You're that little girl Lona and you are destined for great things , so I am here to personally give you your acceptence letter to Hogwarts a school for young witches and wizards like your self , here is you letter."

Lona took the letter opened it and began to read it , it said ...

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster:Dumbledore(Order of Merlin , First class , Grand Sorc. , , Supreme Mugwump , International Confed. of Wizards).

Dear Lona Jane Brightwood,

We are pleased to inform you that you hae been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and find the enclosed list of all the books and equipment you will term begins September await you're owl by no later than July 31st.  
>Yours Sincerely,<p>

Minerva McGonagall Deputy Headmistress

Lona looked up , smiled and said "I'll go."Good we'll leave early so you can get your school supplies and to meet some of you remaining family."said Minerva with a confused for a minute and said "I thought all my family was dead , and the rest of my family would be here since they , are what do you call them , muggle's."Now Minerva looked confused "No dear , your father name was Aradon Brightwood , while you mothers name was Deiyinia Black."

"You my dear child are a Pure-Blood."

So what do you think , I hope you liked it and REVIEW REVIEW REVEIW I will not update again until I have 3 more reveiws making 5 reveiws in total.

Peace Out,

Blue_Moon Tenshi 3


	3. Chapter 3

:P...Im back...

"Oh...so about that family I'm suppose to meet when we get to, what did you call it? Dragon Alley?" Lona asked puzzled. Minerva smiled a it and said in a calm voice "Diagon Alley, dear"

"Yea that place! Who all am I meeting?"lona asked excitedly, sure she loved Miss Larkin, but Miss Larkin is'nt always there ,and well most of the other kids do not like Lona to much, they called her horrible names like 'Freak'. Much to Lona's dismay...

"Well you have your cousin Tonks who is an auror, a form of policewoman in the wizarding world, and shes on a mission and her mother is much to frail at the moment,"Mineva pause in grim revalation" the only family you can meet today would be the Malfoy family,your aunt Narissca, Uncle Lucius ,and your cousin Draco."she sighed as she finished.

"Where's the rest of my family, if there are any more..." Lona asked softly."Well I'm afraid to say they are in Azakaban, the worst wizard prison, for serving the Dark Lord. Your Aunt Bellatrix and Uncle Sirius"Miverva said saddly.

"Oh," Lona said saddly"Um, I'll go pack my clothes."Lona then ran up the stairs as Minerva watched saddly.

30 minutes later

As Lona walked down, dragging her suitcase behind her, the stairs she had a very worried look on her face what if she would not fit in there either, what if she truly was a freak and did'nt belong anywhere.

As Minerva and Lona walked down the long gravel road, they heard a woman's voice say "Please, don't be nervous Lona, I know I was not there for you as much as I should have been. But I need you to know that, you are beautiful in your own way, because God makes no mistakes, you are on the right track baby you were born this way," Miss Larkin took a breath then continued "you were born to be brave, you were born to survive! Good Luck Little Lona." Miss Larkin then slipped a heart shaped locket that said 'To Thine Own Self Be True', she then said that it was the only thing that the person who dropped her off left for her. Lona smiled and then her and Minerva were off to meet her bioloical family.

Before they met up with the Malfoy family, Minerva had Lona change into a more formal dress. She muttered a spell that losely curled her hair that she then put into a half ponytail.

Lona Looked in the mirror and she barely knew the girl who was staring back at her. The girl had her face, but the dress the girl was wearing, Lona thought, was something she herself would never be able to wear, it was a pure white that matched her eyes, it had silver lining and it was slightly sparkly and it was snug on her devolping figure. The dress went pass her feet, which had white flats on them.

When she saw Minerva in the mirrior as well with a hand on her shoulder saying that she looked beautiful, no matter how much Lona doubted it she knew that the girl in the mirror was her and she was a few minutes away from meeting her family.

**************************************************************************** XP} You guys get more soooooon! Promise. ****************************************************************************


	4. Meeting the Family

Well I moved ( I HATED IT!) thats why it took so long and this is the first time I could upload it. And you may or may not notice song parts in this story, because I get my ispiration from the said songs and I dont own any of them that I use if you want to know any of the songs just ask.  
>Sorry Reveiw please!<p>As Lona walked down the alley towards the gothic looking mansion with a bright light up sign that read 'Bewitched' in elegent script. She stopped at the door and took a very deep breath, heisitating to go in. Until Minerva put a reasuring hand on her shoulder, and gently pushed her in.<p>

When she went through the door a tall man with slicked back purple hair asked for the name, she heard Minerva reply "Malfoy.". Lona paused for a second because she thought she heard Minerva's voice laced with malice, but she shook it off just in time for the tall man to their table.

When the table came into veiw she saw a woman with long honey blonde hair slightly curled, with brown eyes, her face also had a aristicratic structure to it, a huge smile, and she was wearing beautiful green dress robes.

She then looked over to the womans left she saw a man with long carboard straight silvery-blonde hair, cold grey-blue eyes, and his face had a roman structure to it, he was also in long black dress robe. But something about this man scared her and she did not know why.

She then to the man's left was a boy, she guessed he was about her age maybe a bit older, he had short, slicked back silvery-blonde hair, cocky grey-blue eyes,and an curious smirk on his aristicratic face.

Lona smiled a little at them and nodded her head as a greeting towards hoping it would be returned to reasure her bit. It was.

************************************************************************************** 3

When she finally got to the table she was tackled in a giant hug by the lady with long honey blonde hair. It took about 10 minutes for the lady to finally pull back and when Lona looked into the womans tear/joy filled eyes and smiled at her, then the woman started to talk "Oh, look at me now, Im such a mess. But you look so much like her. You are almost like an exact copy, except for those eyes you could only get those eyes from your father, you even have that same spark he had in them when he was younger," it looked like she was going to say something else about Lona's father the scary man interupted her with a raised eyebrow saying "Narissca, dear don't you think we should sit down, interduceourselves properly, and then finish this conversation, hmmmmmmm?"

"Yes! Of course, you two must be positivly tired, come sit,please." she said with a kind smile. "Were are my manners I am your Aunt Narissa, this is your Uncle Lucius,"she continued as she gesture to the older man and the to the younger one "and your cousin Draco."

"Hello, it is a pleasure meeting you all, my name is Lona Jane Brightwood."Lona said with a bright smile."And this is Minerva, she is a teacher at Hogwarts so you must know all about her!" she finished. Lucius only replied with a cold smile.

That evening they ate and Lona was told all about Hogwarts, her family, the wizarding world, and the most famous people in ther-her world. It made her excited to get to get her books on every subject on Hogwarts when she went to Diagon Alley. And when she told the people at the table this they seem to brighten a bit and said " You might end up in Ravenclaw with the thrist to learn like that,"Aunt Narissca said with a spilting smile and then finished with saying "just like your mother Deiyinia."

Yes, Lona had heard about the three Hogwart Houses. One for the cunning and ambitous, one for the brave and daring, one for the loyal and fair, and one for for the intelligent and creative. But she, um, well hadn't put a name to them all yet though so she shurgged her shoulders with a smile.

"So Minerva when are you taking littl Lona to Diagon Alley?" Narissca asked with a tight-lipped smile. Minerva looked up with an equally strained smile and said "Tomorrow. At 10:00AM. Sharp." in a clipped tone. "Oh? Well we might just be seeing you then." Lucius said with another cold smile.

"And Lona there is this house in your name, it was supose to be your Uncle Sirius's, but well he is- nevermind. You will be able to move in, at the beggining of your second year."Lucius said in a serous face.

About an hour later they said there goodbyes, Lona and Minerva went back to their muggle hotel, and the Malfoys went back to their manor.

"Now Lona, as you now know we are to go to Diagon Alley tomorrow but first we are to Tom's a friend of mine's hotel so I can talk about something private with another one of the profeesor's of Hogwarts. So be prepared for some of the peoples...urm... reactions to you."

"Okay?" Lona said quite confused.


End file.
